Saiyan Elite Animal Rangers New Generation Of Hereos
by XxTeamWolfPac21xX
Summary: Join the WolfPac Crew as they fight alongside side their " Animal Guardians " in order to fight against Lord Raptor and his Evil Family any one else who stands in their way of protecting their homeplanet in various adventures and heart pounding action suspension
1. SEAR Chapter 1: Introductions

" Warning if you don't want to read through this first section skip up on ahead to the first chapter. "

Now then this is a story that's action packed that will mix ideas from " WWF Wrestling , Power Rangers , Dragon Ball Z , I Wanna Be The Strongest In The World.

Which will create a new generation of heroes known as The Wolfpac Crew or " Saiyan Elite Animal Rangers S.E.A.R for short.

So without any further interruptions let's begin with the introductions for each character's powers, abilities, personality, loved ones and ranking.

So 1st of all we have " Shane Sylvia "

Being the " Main Alpha " Shane whose the " Stand your ground type of Leader " to his rebellious group he holds the power of the " Mighty Weather and The Strong , and Powerful Mexican Gray Wolf / White Falcon " Animal Spirit and Guardian known as " Shadow. "

Being the owner of the Million Dollar and one half of the B.C.W Tag Team Titles in Bersek Championship Wrestling " Shane who is currently in love and hitched to the " Beautiful and Gorgeous " Mahogany Red and Jet Black Streaken Long Haired " Saiyan Elite known as " Misaki Li Toyoda. "

Which these to who end up having two beautiful children together whose names are " Kanae and Bardock Li Sylvia Toyoda " and then later on in the Story having two more children whose names are " Skyee and Ashlee Li Sylvia Toyoda. "

Just like his Father " Renegade " Shane is an amazing fighter whose will to keep on fighting even if the odds are always stacked against him is like no other , and Just like " Kakarot " whose serious when ever it comes to a fight Shane will do whatever it takes to protect his family , friends and homeplanet.

Which he's beloved boyfriend and Father when that time happens until then , his personality is " like a combination of both Captain Marvelous and Goku himself which whom are respected and likeable leaders and strong will / power.

Then is " Misaki Li Toyoda " aka Juri Sanada from " I Wanna Be The Strongest In The World " Being " Shane's mate and older twin sister over Maxine , Misaki who is the " Fearless battle lust type of " Beta and second in command of her Wolfpac…

Misaki holds the power of The " Hypothermia Temperatures known as Ice and The Power of The Cool and Breeziness Tigris / Lioness Animal Spirit and Guardian known as " Atlanta. "

Owning some gold herself she currently owns the B.C.W Woman's / Knockout's Title, which she too is in love with her love the " Jet Black " Mexican / American " Saiyan Elite " Shane Sylvia which she is , an adoring girlfriend , a protective Sister and also a loving mother when ever that time happens too.

Now that is all said this is her personality just like her Mother " Scorch " Misaki likes too fight being battle frenzy , she trains hard in order to become the best their is no matter what obstacle is in her way including her boyfriend " Shane " and Sister " Maxine which is why Shane fell in love with her in the first place. " because of her hunger for a good fight like any other Saiyan and also her determination.

Anyways Misaki's is a similar combination between Luka Millfy and Juri Sanada which made both girls powerful, sweet and loving agile team members from both respected sides. " Just because she's not kicking ass outside the battlefield doesn't mean she's a soft on the inside.

On her spare time when The Earth isn't being attacked or when ever she don't have a scheduled match Misaki along side her younger twin " Maxine " and her friends as well , train young fighters under their new Gym that is sponsored by " Bersek Championship Wrestling and The McMahon family called " Alpha Wolves " NXT. "

In order to enter and fight were the Elite's do which is " Beserk Championship Wrestling " which they have minature tournaments against other gyms in order to see which gym is the best.

Next is Kanae Li Sylvia Toyoda aka Elizabeth " Jade West" Gillies / Chinatsu Suzumoto.

Anyways being an " Elite " pack member herself " and youngest sibling in the family , Kanae is also in training , with her powers just like her Older Brother " Bardock. "

Having a strong relationship with her Father " Shane " Kanae dreams in becoming a great warrior and leader just like both her Mother and Father. Now then Kanae's personality is two sided meaning? she has a good and a evil side known as " Ryo Li Sylvia Toyoda. "

Kanae can be as mean, tough and aggressive or instead be her regular self which is being sweet, fearless and all the same qualities of "Chinatsu Suzumoto " from " I Wanna Be The Strongest In The World. " and most of all be super smart , loves to fight just like her Father and Mother do.

Now then just to let you know if " Kanae" does lose her cool and let's the evil " Ryo " takes control she isn't the type of person to hang around or mess with why? she's " Ryo " Only when in this transformation that Kanae becomes stronger and more aggressive than her natural Saiyan self.

P.S though something I forgot to mention is that she is one of the top fighters in her Family's Gym next to her Older Brother " Bardock Li Sylvia Toyoda. " whenever he isn't playing Football for his team the " Riverside Timber Wolves. "

Which she's very well known and popular by the entire school and " Alpha Wolves " NXT " Gym.

Then is Bardock Li Sylvia Toyoda. " Bardy " is what his little sister, family and friends calls him anyways also an " Elite " member himself , he too is in training with his powers as well having a strong relationship with his Mother and little Sister he too dreams of becoming a well known warrior just like his Father.

Now then his personality is " quite similar to his Father so their isn't anything new to say" P.S. though " Bardock " is the star quarterback for the " Riverside Timber Wolves and is also ranked second best next to his little Sister Kanae in their Family's Gym."

which he always leads his team doesn't matter which to victory due to all the amount of practice , strength and will.

Next is Joh Jones being " The Prideful " I can take anyone on type " of 2nd Alpha Male and leader of his Wolfpac whenever his brother or sister in law aren't their to take charge.

Just like his Brother , Sister in law and Mate also owns a spirit of his own. Owning the power of The " Burning Sun and The Dangours and Aggressive Pitt bull Animal Spirit / Guardian known as " Demon "

Currently holding the WWF " ( B.C.W ) " and Other half of the B.C.W Team Titles he too is currently in love and hitched to the Hot " Jet Black and Brunette Streaken Long Hair Female " Saiyan Elite " known as " Maxine Li Toyoda. "

Having two children together as well their names are " Rick and Jasmin Li Toyoda Jones. " Joh too is a beloved boyfriend and Caring Father when ever that time happens as well.

Now then Joh's personality is " Similar to Vegeta the only difference though is that he cares for his Family , Crew and his dog " Demon. " P.S though he never quits even if his opponent is stronger than him he still won't back down until he dies.

Then is " Maxine Li Toyoda. " Being the " Whirlwind catch you by surprise type " of 2nd Beta Female in the pack , besides her Oldest Sibling " Misaki or " Missy " what she calls her older sister , Maxine and her mate Joh who take charge of the Wolfpac Crew whenever her sister and brother in law aren't there.

Holding the power of The " Fearless and Agile Cheetah Animal Spirit and / Guardian known as " Scarlett " and The Power of Swift Speed ;

Maxine isn't the only one who holds some gold besides her sister , being the current WWF "(B.C.W ) " Woman's Title she too is currently in love and hitched to the Mexican-American " Saiyan Elite " Joh Jones which she too is a adoring girlfriend , a protective little sister and caring mother whenever that time happens too.

Now that is said her personality is " just like Misaki who is battle hungry , Maxine intends to be just like her sister which she competes to make her sibling proud , being competitive as well Maxine doesn't like to be 2nd place.

" Just because Maxine is younger than Misaki doesn't mean she can't kick the crap out of your ass , being fearless in the battlefield due to all the amount of training she endures , Seleste is also a sweet loving genuis like her Older Sis.

Which she has all the same qualities of both " Sakura Hagiwara and Truy Trang aka Trini Kwan. P.S she also volunteers as a trainer as well alongside her friends and family whenever she doesn't have a match or whenever The Earth isn't being attacked.

Next in line was Rick Li Toyoda Jones or " Ricky " which is what his little sister Jasmin calls him , Being an " Elite " member as well he too is in training , with his powers , also dreaming in becoming a great warrior like his father his personality is "similar " to his father which isn't new.

Anyways being the " Running Back " for the " Riverside Timber Wolves " Rick always fighting along side his Cousin " Bardock " , Which they both get along real well as it doesn't matter where they're at either inside or out of school grounds these two back each other up no matter what.

Then in line is Jasmin Li Toyoda Jones also a " Elite " member herself , she too is in training with her powers just like her Older Brother " Rick " Cousins Bardock and Kanae.

Dreaming of becoming a great warrior like her Mother , Jasmin's personality is also similar to her Mother's as well which she likes to compete in order to be the best in and outside the battlefield.

Which she and her Older Brother Rick are in the same league as her Cousins " Bardock and Kanae " in their Family's Gym which she has a rivalry with her " Older Cousin Kanae " and as well with their Family's 2nd place Gym Rival none other than the Rookie Women's Champion from Miyabi Gym " Reiko Miyazawa. "

Next in line is " Anthony Torres " being " The Muscle and Dealer type " Anthony takes charge of his pack whenever his friends aren't their to take charge ,

Which he owns the power of The " Dangours Volts of Electricity and the " Extremely Pissed off Bull Animal Spirit and / Guardian known as " Rampage. "

Owning some gold as well he currently owns the badass WWF " (B.C.W) " Brahma Bull Heavyweight Title. Currently in love and hitched to the " Lovely Saiyan Elite " Sharr Xio " having two kids together of " Mark and Susanna Xio Torres. "

Anthony is a caring boyfriend , an overprotective Older Brother and a loving Father whenever that time happens as well.

Now for his personality is this just like his Father " Machop " whose highly tempered and protective for his little brother " Stealth and Family " Anthony and his little brother Mordecai who were both raised by " Mrs. Alejandra Torres " and her two Daughters Lilian and Lily Torres ,

On the gang related streets of Miami this cute but strong lady for a street thug who knows the rules of living life as a gangster teaches everything including her daughters how to survive to their two adoptive sons. "

Now then being quite a smart one like " Mordecia " as well Anthony on the other hand who isn't fond of using it as much would rather use his fists instead.

Having a strong relationship " bond " with his baby brother and his twin sisters " Mordecai , Lilian and Lily " Anthony will do whatever it takes to protect him and his family.

And just like how all of their friends volunteer as trainers at their own Gym , both Anthony and Mordecai do the same as they make the " McMahon family and their own " Proud.

Now for the next member of the W.P.C is none other than Anthony's Sweet Mate and " Opertunistic " of her Wolfpac which she's in charge whenever her friends aren't their to take charge " Sharr Xio. "

Owing the power of The " Beautiful and Stealthy Lioness Animal Spirit and / Guardian known as " Sapphire " , and " The Power of Invisibility " she too is currently in love and hitched to Miami's Infamously well known Gangster as " Anthony Torres. "

Being a loving girlfriend like her friends Sharr who is also a caring mother whenever that time happens as well. Now then how Sharr's personality goes is like this " loving to hang out with the guys she also loves to do stuff with Anthony a lot which he don't mind.

Now ever since Anthony and Sharr began to go out Sharr's antics began to evolve , already an " Elite " member who dedicated her life to become stronger and to protect others just like her Mate , all began when she was exposed to a drive-by , by a rival gang a few weeks ago just after she had moved in with her Mate and his Family.

Being taught everything she needs to know about their war with every gang out there by her Mother In law and Mate , Sharr along with Anthony and her brother in law do all they can to protect their family and friends.

Also whenever she and her Mate aren't busy with either Gang related issues , having a scheduled match or saving the world she alongside her mate and friends volunteer as a trainer as well.

Then for the crew is " Mark " Being an " Elite " member as well , he too is in training , with his powers just like his Friends and Little Sister , also dreaming in becoming a great warrior his personality is " similar to his Father's which doesn't say much ,

But the only difference is he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends meaning he'll back up " Bardock and Rick " whenever their in a fight and / or he'll protect " Kanae and Jasmin " like if they were his little sisters as well just like he has been with little Suzy.

P.S Being " Bardock's and Rick's " Defensive and Receiving Point Blocker for the " Timber Wolves " he along with his friends and family whenever he isn't playing Football also trains at his Family's Gym which he spars with " Bardock to Kanae " from time to time in order to test his strengths.

Next in line is " Suzy " or Susanna , being an " Elite " member as well , she too is in training, with her powers just like the rest of her Friends and Older Sibling Mark.

Dreaming of becoming a great warrior just like her Mother , her personality is the same but she's " very spirited Suzy is a well known B-ball player for the " Riverside Timber Wolves" who is also popular but at the same time smart in order to keep those grades up.

Which " she too alongside her Older Brother and Friends trains at their Family's Gym whenever she doesn't have a Basketball game or Practice.

Then in line is none other than Anthony smaller brother " Mordecai Torres. "

Being " The Hacker and Mechanic " Mordecai is charge of his Wolfpac whenever his friends aren't their , which too owns some gold.

Having the " WWF " (B.C.W) " Smoking Skull Heavyweight Title , Mordecai also owns The Power of the " Fiery Molten Hot Lava and The Power of The Boldness and Fiery Mexican Gray Wolf Animal Spirit and / Guardian known as " Thunderbolt , " currently in love and hitched to the " Sexy and Beautiful Saiyan Elite " known as " Elizabeth Mora. "

Both she and Mordecai take care of their two kids that they have together whose names go by " Karen and Karla Torres Mora. "

Being the Younger Sibling , Teammate , and the Nerdiest of the group , Mordecai whose just like his Mother " Ashe " whose was including her friends the Smartest Saiyan Female would often like to test her abilities " would do the samething as his Mother as tries to outdo himself.

But that doesn't mean that he can defend himself ; being raised on the Gang related streets of Miami with his Older brother by his Adoptive Mother " Mrs Alejandra Torres " and her Step Sisters Lily and Lilian , Mordecai who is a well known gangster is the same when it comes to Track.

Which he too just like his Teammates and older sibling volunteers his time as trainer whenever he doesn't have a busy schedule.

Next in line is Mordecai's lovely girl the " Beautiful Saiyan Elite " Elizabeth Mora. " Being Mordecai's Mate and " the I'll distract the enemies as I disorient and corrupt their minds with a Sonic Pulse type.

" Of her pack she too is in charge of the Wolfpac whenever her friends aren't their which she too owns some gold owning one half of The WWF " ( B.C.W ) " Knockout's Women's Tag Team Titles , Elizabeth also owns the power of the " Breezy Wind and The Other Mexican Gray Wolf Animal Spirit and / Gurdian whose name is " Snowflake. "

Currently in love with and hitched to the Super Smart Mexican " Saiyan Elite " Gangster known as " Mordecai Torres , " Elizabeth herself is too a loving and adoring girlfriend a sweet fun competitive Older Sister and a strick Mother whenever that time happens to her too.

Now for her personality is " loving to entertain and also being supportive she joined the cheer leading squad for the " Timber Wolves" which she's well known and popular.

And P.S just like her friends who volunteer as trainers for their sponsored Gym she and her little Sister Priscilla do the same whenever the aren't busy saving the world or having a match.

Then in line is both " Karen and Karla Torres Mora." Both being " Elite " members as well Karen and Karla are also in training , with their powers as well just like their Friends and Older Cousins " Mark and Suzy. "

Both dreaming in becoming great warriors like their Mom their personalities are " both being super smart just like their Dad whose great with technology, Karen and Karla possess the same supportive and spirited energy just like their Mom which they use on the B-ball team.

P.S what I forgot to mention is that they're the only women on their team which they're good at what they do.

Which like before whenever she and Karla don't have a scheduled match or Practice both " Saiyan Elites " spend their time training and sparing with one another whenever time says to take over as the next group of heroes.

Next in line is " Slash Lashley " Being the " I'll come up with a way to get in or to victory Strategist type " of his pack he too is in charge whenever his friends aren't their which , Slash also owns the Power of The " Ferocious and also Strong Cougar Animal Spirit and / Gurdian known as " Sparky " and The Power of " all The Earth. "

Owning the WWF " ( B.C.W ) " Undisputed Title , Slash is too currently in love with and hitched to Elizabeth's younger and adorable little sister the stunning " Priscilla Mora. "

Having two kids together whose names are " Kalieen and Xoshi Lashley Mora " Slash is a competitive and loving Boyfriend and Father when ever that time happens as well.

Which his personality is " being quick but , not as fast as " Maxine " whose speed rivals even the speed of light , but quick enough to outrun the competition enables Slash himself to be another member of the " Timber Wolves " track team which he and his Brother In law smoke the competition together.

Then in line is his lovely girlfriend or mate young and adorable " Priscilla Mora. " Being Slash's Mate and " the I'll protect everyone from enemy fire with my barriers type Shieldist " of her Pack Priscilla is also in charge whenever her friends aren't their. Owning the Power of The " Refreshing Waters and The Sweet and Powerful Panther Animal Spirit and / Guardian known as " Wildflower. "

Currently in love with and hitched to the competitive " Saiyan " Track star Slash Lashely " she too is also a loving and shy girlfriend , an fun outgoing baby sister and a less strictly mother unlike Elizabeth whose time will also come as well.

Now then her personality is " being just like her big sister who she idolize since she was small Priscilla is also a very energetic and also talented girl who uses these abilities for her success in cheer leading just like Elizabeth who does a superb job at it.

And just like before she and her Mate and Older Sibling along with her friends all volunteer as well as trainers for their sponsored Gym whenever she or Slash aren't busy.

And next in line is both " Kalieen and Xoshi Lashley Mora. " Both being " Elite " members as well , Xoshi and Kalieen are also in training , with their powers just like all of their friends.

Both dreaming in becoming great warriors like their Mom their personalities are " both possessing the same talent just like their Mother and that speed from their father only one chose to join the girl's track team which was Xoshi while Kalieen on the other hand plays for the " Riverside Timber Wolves " B-ball team which " Both Saiyan Teens are very smart and fast too. "

And just like before both Xoshi and Kalieen also train and fight for their Family's sponsored Gym just like how all of their friends been doing all along.

Last for the W.P.C is Rambo Gutierrez. Being the " 2nd Muscle or me and Anthony will take care of the heavy artillery while you guys do your part. " Of his pack Rambo is also in charge of his pack whenever his friends aren't their which he too owns the Power of " All The Earth and The Crazy and Psychopathic Komodo Dragon Animal Spirit and / Guardian known as " Torpedo. "

Owning the WWF " ( B.C.W) " World Heavyweight Title he too is currently in love with and hitched to the " Gorgeous Saiyan Elite " Makoto Fujishita. "

Having two lovely kids together whose names are " Dominic and Sasha Gutierrez Fujishita " Rambo is a Caring and adoring Boyfriend / Strict Father whenever that time happens whose personality is..." being a former mastery five star general for the national guard he's trained for special situations which is why saving the world from evil is his number one priority.

Then in line is his lovely girlfriend " Makoto Fujishita " also a W.P.C member , Makoto is the " I'll destroy you with a barrage if arrows from above type. " Owning the other half of The WWF " ( B.C.W ) Knockout's Women's Tag Team Titles.

Makoto also witholds the power of The " Attractive and Ferocious Tigris Animal Spirit and / Guardian known as " Stratosphere" and The Power of Poison. "

Also in love with and hitched to the Saiyan Hero " Rambo Gutierrez " Makoto just like her friends is also a loving girlfriend and an adoring and protective mother herself whenever that time happens too.

Now then for her personality it's like this " being very athletic like her friends Makoto like the rest of the W.P.C likes to train ,

spar and become stronger in order to protect their loved ones and their families which she and her Mate Rambo also volunteer as trainers for their sponsored Gym whenever she or he are buzy with their schedule.

Next for the pack is " Dominick Gutierrez Fujishita " or " DK " for short. Being an " Elite " member as well Dominick is also in training with his powers as well just like his Little Sister Sasha and their friends.

Also dreaming in becoming a great warrior like his Father Dk's personality is " knowing that serving his country is important Dominick decided to join the special ops training program so he can be ready which he trains hard and daily at their Family's sponsored Gym in order to be prepared.

Last but not least is " Sasha Gutierrez Fujishita. " Being the final " Elite " member in the pack Sasha is just like all of her friends in too in training with her powers as well just like the rest of her friends.

Also dreaming in becoming a great warrior like her Mother , Sasha's personality is " having the same athletic spirit like her Mother , Sasha uses that determination to play for " Riverside Timber Wolves " B-ball Team with her friends Kalieen and Xoshi.

Now then after all that is said here is some characters I didn't mention about before first of all we have Neko Demon Princesses Of Halon " Reiko Miyazawa " aka Elena Miyazawa " and " Kurea Komiyama.

Being such an Execellent and Powerful fighter in and outside of the ring due to her " Demon Of Halon " heritage which is similar to the " Saiyans " where they become stronger after every harsh and near death experience.

Her combat skills come from the brutal and harsh training she had endured since she was a young Demon Princesses which she uses to be one of Miyabi's " Surging Tigers " TNA " Rookie Women's Champion next to The Company's Top Fighter and Current Champion / Owner Reiko's Mother the " Queen of All Demons " Lucy Miyazawa."

" Juri Sanada " Misaki's Rival in " I Wanna Be The Strongest In The World. " Beserks' Wrestling Rival. "

P.S. Reiko is a great strategist when it comes to fighting just like her Mother which her lust for a good fight and determination to become stronger than anyone else will help her gain the eyes and love of her future boyfriend " Bardock. " despite of her Cat like features.

" Another note just like the " Saiyans " who have the " Super Saiyan " Transformation and " The CPU Of Gameindustri have their " Goddess " Transformation well Reiko and her Mother have a similar transformation called " The Angelic Demon Form Of Halon "

Well for Reiko since she starts out with her natural sexy teenage " Helon " body from the beginning her " Royal Jet Black " short hair that reaches to her shoulders , her innocent light " Ice Blue " eyes and already sexy body physic that isn't that built at first is after she has undertaken her " Breathtaking " transformation she calls the " Angelic Demon Form Of Halon. "

First as Reiko's " Jet Black " Shoulder lenght hair is extended to reach her butt , her " Jet Black " Cat like ears and tail tips gains a normal " Red " spot " while her long " Jet Black " hair gains two variations of red " Crimson and Scarlet " that streaken until it stops at the tips of her hair. Finally Reiko's original eye color turn from their innocent " Ice Blue " to a bloodthirsty " Candy Red. "

Now as her muscle tone is increased by the transformation just like how a Saiyan looks after they transform into their " Legendary Super Saiyan " transformation Reiko who also becomes a sexier version of her teen self " Goddess of Gameindustri " as her Angelic Demon Form makes her body age into an adult.

" which her transformation will transform her adult self when she's already at that age who is already sexy into a even more sexier version of herself. "

Anyways as her body becomes more " Goddess " like her womanhood which increases to a perfect not to big or too small on both ends , her clothes which changes as well as she become very attractive to her opponent but being beautiful is what deadly about this form.

" Oh I almost forgot when Reiko transforms she gains a Darker Aggressive personality which is her " Demon Of Halon " side that is taking control which when she powers up she gains a " Red with Black " lighting bolts type aura instead of her natural non " Demon Form Of Halon " White Aura.

Second character I didn't mention about is " Ryo Li Sylvia Toyoda. " possessing the evilness inside her beautiful soul she willingly has the power to control her sweet side and when she does " Kanae " now known as " Ryo " is a cold blooded killer whose lust for a good fight is highly increased as well as her killer instincts.

Now when Ryo decides to turn up the heat and actually transform into her " Ascended Form " let alone " Super " or higher which will become an overkill " Ryo becomes a far worst nightmare to her oppenents to deal with.

With her instincts finally being pushed to absolute limit to a full bloodthirsty killer as she won't stop until she satisfied which is until you're either dead or begging for mercy as she cripples you to near death. 


	2. SEAR Chapter 2 : Origins Of The Past

As Renegade and his mate Kurimni also known as " Shane's Mother and Father " had blasted another of Lord Raptor's soilders , the two Saiyan Elites along with their Animal Guardians of " Shadow and Atlanta " by their side began this revolution against The Evil Tyrant and his Family but they weren't the only ones who were fighting for their freedom.

Joined by Stealth , Kasumi , Lena , Kanyon , Striker , Madchop , Raz , Ashe , Kaylee , Arcanae , Scorch , Razor and the rest of their Gurdians who were not only their teammates but also their bests of friends as well.

As these Saiyan Elites were wanted for helping their enemies to revolt against The Evil Family and for the high bounty that was also placed on their heads .

While Atlanta was busy blasting a group of Raptor's men Kurimni had charged towards a soldier with a hard hook to his face , it went through an after-image which the solider reappeared behind Kurimni and aimed his laser rifle at his target.

As he was about to fire Atlanta who sensed her Master in danger was about to teleport to her when she sensed another Ki level and a familiar one which she then continue to lower the enemy body count.

Suddenly appearing from behind the soilder was none other than Renegade himself , who then proceeded to snap the enemy's neck which he fell dead onto the cold floor.

As Kurimni smiled as she hugged her Mate and said as she looked into his " Dark Storm Grey " eyes " Oh Rene you know you don't have to act like that tough guy around me anymore since everybody already knows that we are official mates.

Kurinmi said as she flashed a smile at her mate. " Hey I have to do what I do best in order to let those that don't know that you mine ,

Besides how else did I get the attention of the " Hottest " Saiyan female around huh? " Oh shut up " Kurimni responded as she nudged her elbow into his ribcage.

Then as two more soliders tried to attack them , both sensing their Ki energies managed to move as fast like lightening which left the two minions striking the two after-images of their targets.

" Angels of Silence , Blizzard Burn! " both Renegade and Kurimni yelled as they sent their signature energy attacks at the two soliders , instantly turning their bodies into ash it quickly cleared which more of the Evil Tyrant's men kept on appearing.

Getting into a fighting stance several soilders of The Evil Family began to charge at the two Saiyan Elites but they never had a chance to reach them when two blurs of energies collided with the group of mercenaries which killed some of them.

Being surprised by the attack , the leader of group tried to locate the mysterious strangers Ki energy by using a special device called a Scouter that was given by The Evil Tyrant and his Family themselves.

But unbeknownst to them Renegade and his friends alongside with their Gurdians already knew how to surpress their Ki.

Suddenly being attacked by two Rampaging Bulls from behind it gored and struck with its tough punches and kicks as it mowed down the assassins.

Renegade noticing the " Flaming Red " aura with " Jet Black " lighting bolts as it crackled around the Bull like warriors and the familiar fighting techniques as well knew it was Madchop and his Animal Guardian " Rampage " which he could tell that Machop had enough and transformed into his " Ascended form. "

Which Rampage joined alongside his Master in the mad slaughter of Raptor's Men.

Both walking towards their long time friends and leaders of their group " Seems like Raptor's men keeps on getting weaker and weaker everytime we recover from brutal near death training. " Madchop said as Rampage agreed as he shook his head in his Master's comment.

Extending his hand out as he and Renegade bumped their shoulders together as they too patted one another on the back " You got that right bro " Renegade replied as he also agreed which by then Shadow and Atlanta who are Renegade's and Kurimni's Animal Guardians had joined their Master's side as they had finished eliminating their enemies.

What did we miss? Scorch said as she was in her " Ascended form " alongside her Gurdian " Scarlett " while she and her were both standing next to her friends in the spirit form of a Tigon.

" Damm it Scorch you always know how to make your presence secretive huh? " Kurimni said " You bet Kurimni as she gave her Childhood Best Friend and Older Sister " Not actually related in the flesh. " a wink of pride ,

Suddenly a couple of more soliders appeared from out of nowhere , and aimed at the four Saiyan Elites and their four Gods which then fired , but the shots never hit because an incoming energy blast intervined the direction of the shots and caused it to explode.

Suddenly " Man don't those pieces of shit tell you guys anything when something is coming towards you. "

" Who said that " the leader of his decreasing group said " up here dumb fuck " the new voice said as it came from an angry Blue Nose Pitt Bull who was also joined by another Blue Nose as well.

Which the " Snowy White " aura of the Angry Blue Nose Pitt Bull flared wildly like wildfire as " Ice Blue " lighting bolts began to dance and crackle around him too while the other stood by his Master's side.

Quickly telling his men to fire at the two new targets while the other group of assassins took care of the other four Saiyans Elites and their Mechanical Pets.

Shooting into two more after-images , the leader said to his men as he yelled " Damm it those two also vanished as well " the leader said as he continued " just make sure to keep your eyes peeled.

Suddenly as he heard one if his men gun go off his scouter quickly alerted him of two strong Ki levels , turning around he saw his men getting ripped apart by either the Blue Nose Pitt with the " Snowy White " aura or the Mechanical Blue Nose which he aimed at the Saiyan and the God , but once again he and his Gurdian teleported out of the gunfire.

Both taking out every one of the weak assassins one by one these two strangers decided to finish it , appearing behind his opponent while his Gurdian watched his Master finished off his opponent , he quickly rammed his elbow into the back of the Reptilian leader which made him fly backwards.

Then quickly charging towards him he gathered a small ball of energy in his hand and tossed it at the opponent as he said " Wolf Rage Javiln! "

As it headed towards the opponet the Ki ball morphed into a fiery flaming wolf which engulfed the enemy as it quickly dissipated.

After fighting several waves of reinforcements which relied to them using Tanks and other Heavy Artillery as their final victory assult , Renegade and his friends who then let their Animal Guardians finish them off as they transformed themselves into their " Gladiator " Warrior Forms which seemed to seal the deal as ,

They seemed to give up as usual which the fourteen Saiyan Elites and their Animal Guradians who evolved back into their Gurdian " God or Goddess " states stood tall as they let the taste of victory flourish thoughout their veins. But from what they didn't know was that it was only for a short amount of time before the horrible turn of events occurred.

All demorphing at the sametime after their Gurdians have devolved the fourteen friends followed by their Guardians as well each got into their own space pods as they all headed towards the nearest Planet conquered by The Evil Tyrant and his family which was " Planet Akkadia. "

After it took them several hours to arrive at Akkadia , the fourteen Saiyans followed by their Gurdians all checked in with the chief officer , who told his men that these Saiyan Elites and their fellow God or Goddess needed to be recuperated back to full health as quick as possible and that their clothing also need some replacement.

As Renegade headed towards the healing chambers he noticed his mate Kurimni who was stripped down to nothing but her underwear and bra as she was getting ready to step in while the others had already begun their healing process.

Walking behind her , Renegade placed his strong palm onto her slender but strong shoulder which she turned her head as she stared into his " Dark Storm Gray " eyes " Oh it's you Rene " Kurimni said as she continued " I thought it was another of Raptor's men trying to look at my semi naked body again. "

Kurimni said as Renegade replied " like if anybody else will ever get a glimpse " Renegade said as he continued " I'll quickly rip their eyeballs right out of their sockets before they get a chance. "

Kurimni giggling at her Mate's comment said " Oh Rene " as she nudged a fist into Renegade's cheek. Both staring into their eyes still Renegade made his move as he kissed Kurimni on her soft lips Kurimni feeling a tingly sensation from her mate's vibrations felt her wolf like tail thrashed happily back and forth as they were still locked in.

After some seconds passed Renegade separated from his Mate's lips who he and her needed a breath of fresh air.

Then quickly responding back Kurimni kissed him in return as she wrapped her slender but strong arms around her mate's neck which the two Saiyan Elites got down to business.

After some several hours passed Renegade , Kurimni and all of their friends including their Animal Guardians had finally recuperated from their injuries which their powerlevels went through the roof as their Saiyan Genetics allow them to become stronger after every harsh battle.

Dressing up in their clothing and armor , all except two of the fourteen friends along with their Gurdians decided to catch something to eat while Renegade , Kurimni and their Aninal Gurdians of " Shadow and Atlanta " all decided to catch up later as they decided to visit their Master's newborn son's pod instead.

As the two parents alongside their Gurdians finally reached the infirmary department which both Kurimni and Renegade and the two Gods all looked down as they saw their sleeping son and next Master in front of them

" Atlanta " who was proud for her Master " Lady Kurinmi " couldn't help but smirk as she saw Kurimni smile as she saw her beautiful son sleep in a ball while his little " Wolf " like tail wrapped around his tiny body.

Renegade feeling a sense of pride after sensing his son's powerlevel which was a level of " 175 as he was " Non Surpressed " and 275 while he was " Surpressed before Transforming. "

Grinning as " Shadow " who also smirked as he began to think what heroic things will his next Master do following the passing of his first.

Which he then was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he saw his Master place his strong arms around his mate's slender waist while he also looked and sensed at the other newborns as he knew that 13 of them were his and Kurimni's friends.

As Kurimni kissed her son's forehead she whispered into his tiny ear which " Atlanta " watched and smiled as she heard her Master say " Shane my little baby boy I hope your listening but daddy and I love you very much and I hope you grow up to be big handsome and strong just like your Father and smart and kind like your Mother. " Kurimni said as she stepped away from her son.

As both Mates and their Animal Guradians were about to leave their son / next Master to sleep and join their friends to grab a bite to eat when a siren suddenly began to echo which both Renegade and Kurimni and their Gurdians were all immediately alerted.

Being told by a Solider that they were needed back to their homeplanet as it was an emergency , Kurimni told her mate to go as she and " Atlanta " would catch up with him as soon as she was done with something which " Shadow " decided to stay with his Master's Lady as well.

Kissing Renegade on his cheek before he quickly headed towards the Situation , Kurimni on the other hand began to start on what she had planned which both " Atlanta and Shadow " were wondering why Lady Kurinmi / her Master decided to stay.

" Looking down on her sleeping son once more Kurimni began to shead a tear as she knew what she had to do which caught both " Gods " off guard.

Wondering what's wrong with Lady Kurinmi " both Shadow and Atlanta were stunned when Kurimni asked them a heart pounding question. "

" Shadow , Atlanta there's something I would to ask from you " Which " Atlanta who is like a Mother to Kurimni just like Shadow is a Father to her too ever since her real Parents died a few years ago said without hesitation.

" What is it my dear? " Atlanta asked her Master which Shadow wanted to know as well as he stood by " His Mate " with his Muscular Mechanical arms crossed around his chest.

" Would you and the rest of the Gurdians kindly raise and join My baby boy " Shane " and his friends to this planet called Earth? " Kurimni said as both " Gods " who were shocked by what asked of them which Atlanta said " As you wish my Master but why? " which Shadow who hadn't uncrossed his Muscular Arms from his chest now wanted to know the reason why.

" It's just I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me that neither me nor Renegade or the rest of our friends will ever get to see our little pride and joy grow up to be either handsome and strong young men or women. "

Kurimni said as she grabbed her son's tiny fist and held it in her hand which she wanted to tear up again. " Atlanta who saw her Master about to tear up again turned to face her and look her into her eyes as she said.

" If you really think something bad like that is going to happen then both Shadow and I and the rest of our fellow Gods and Goddesses will grant your request and raise your son including the others as our own , in the honor of you and the rest of our Masters. "

As Kurimni who stopped tearing immediately hugged her Mother like figure which her Cold Muscular Mechanical arms didn't both her as she was a strong warrior.

As both Master and Gurdian hugged each other in a Mother-Daughter like fashon Atlanta still puzzed on why this Earth had to ask her Master.

Releasing their iron like grip from each other Atlanta asked her Master / Adoptive daughter " Now My Master I have another question that has been bothering me since you asked us this favor why this Earth though? "

Atlanta asked as she continued with her statement. " there are many other places in the galaxy that we and the rest of the Gods can go with your son and his friends to help rebel against The Evil Family. " Atlanta said as she finished while her Mate nodded his head in agreement.

" Well from the information I gathered from the computer Atlanta , It's pretty much a planet full of friendly weaklings where Lord Raptor and his family could easily conquer without any problems if not given a chance to defend itself. " Kurimni replied as she answered her Guradian's question.

" Oh well that make sense why you would send your son and his friends to a weak and harmless planet like that , Don't you agree Shadow? "

" Of course Atlanta , now then... " turning to face Lady Kurinmi Shadow said " We should let the others know about our new objective before it's too late " Shadow said as Kurimni and his mate nodded their heads in agreement.

As Shadow began to send a message to his team telepathically about their new objective set by Lady Kurinmi and Alpha leader of the Wolfpac Crew.

Kurimni on the other hand who had begun to take action had immediately began to place her Teammates newborns into their own space pods.

Which Atlanta who was busy cuddling her new Master and Son into his pod didn't get to see her Master pull out a black case from under Shane's crib until she heard a clicking noise which she turned around and asked her Master what was with the case and in it.

Opening the Case Kurimni showed her Gurdian what it contained inside. Walking up and beside her Master Atlanta saw 14 little black boxes which she then held one out and asked " What's this? " which Shadow who had finally sent and confirmed everything with his team saw his mate hold up a box and immediately make him ask " what's with the box " which soon he and Atlanta were going to find out.

" As Kurimni began to explain to her Gurdians about what these little boxes were Atlanta who cuddle up against her mate which Shadow who had placed his strong arms around his mate's slender but strong neck tuned in which " these little boxes here " Kurimni said as she held one in her left hand " contain some clothing , body armor and a message that will explain to Shane and his friends when they are old enough about your guys purpose, and the truth about our homeplanet, race and us. " Kurimni said as she smiled.

" Then tearing up again Kurimni hugged her Mother like figure and Gurdian and said as she stopped crying and looked into her Guradian's " Light Blue " eyes.

" Take care of my Son Atlanta , Shadow " Kurimni said as she turned to look at Shadow who nodded his head " and make sure he and the rest of his friends become strong in their training in order to avenge those who died in vain who tried to make a difference for the entire galaxy. "

Kurimni said as she smiled happily but sadly as well cause she knew her time including her Teammates and the rest of her race was going to be no more.

Shaking her head Kurimni said as she remembered that she was needed back to her homeplanet. " Alright Atlanta , Shadow I've better be going if I alongside my Teammates are going to make a difference for everyone. Kurimni said.

As Atlanta slowly released her childhood Master and Daughter like figure both God and Goddess who watched as Kurimni who walked towards her Son's Pod and place a hand on it and whisper ,

" Goodbye My Son " , " nodded in happiness and sadness due to them seeing their Lady and their Friends for the last time which as she was heading out the door Atlanta whipered " I Love You " Which Kurimni heard it and shed a tear as she left the newborn department and headed straight to where her mate and the rest of Gurdians went.

Meanwhile as Thunderbolt and Rampage were both battle damaged while protecting their Master's best friend Leader since their own had fallen to the hands of The Evil Tyrant , Renegade who was bleeding while his demorphed body was covered in bruises , struggled as he tried to get back onto his feet which he thanked Rampage for intercepting the incoming blast from Queen Scorpina which if he hadn't done that he was sure to be finished.

Scorpina who smirked an evil smile let out a light grunt as she saw " Rampage " The God Of Electricity " and Machop's Animal Guardian intercept her non full powered " Dark Matter " energy ball blast for that pathetic Saiyan Leader of theirs while Thunderbolt " The God Of Molting Lava " had tackled him out of harms way.

As Queen Scorpina once again commanded more of her minions to attack the rest of what was left of the Notorious Wolfpac Crew ,

Renegade , Scorch and Stealth " with the exception of the Gods or Goddesses " who were already battle damaged and worn from the sneak attack decided to not hold back anymore.

As the three of them began to power up to their absolute maximum the rest of Gods or Goddesses who power up their " God " like Auras were impressed with their Students / Masters as the battlefield in which they were standing began to violently crumble from the sheer force of their powers which Queen Scorpina who wasn't threaten by their strength but surprised how these pathetic Saiyans " Except for the Gods " learned how to surpress their Ki levels just like her and her family watched as the true fight for survival began.

As they finished powering up Scorpina's soliders who thought numbers on their side would be an advantage against these Saiyans and their Gurdians / Gods immidately charged towards their main targets which Renegade and the rest of his crew on the other hand tore through them like if they were paper as they collided with them.

Which Queen Scorpina who saw several hundreds of her soldiers kept on dying and failing to exterminate these Saiyan Pests decided to take matters into her own hands.

Meanwhile as Renegade ripped a hole though one of Scorpina's Soldiers while blasting another into oblivion he was quickly caught off guard when he sensed Scorch's Ki energy drop faster than a rock due to the beating she took from the beginning and the amounts she was using to kill off these bastards Which he was about to go and help her out when from out of nowhere Queen Scorpina had surpressed her Evil " Ki " energy and had suddenly appeared right in front of Renegade's path and punched him straight in the face tossing the nobel leader into the ground hard.

As Rampage and his little brother Thunderbolt who had sensed Lady Scorch's energy level fade immediately teleported to where she was at and made sure she was ok too fight which Scorch nodded her head weakly.

But then something else quickly caught their attentions , as a huge explosion erupted where their leader and the Evil Tyrant's Queen were fighting at Stealth , Scorch and the rest of the Gurdians / Gods and Goddesses immediately rushed towards their direction , ripped and tore through many of Scorpina's Soldiers to finally see what they didn't want to.

In the crater that caused that huge explosion was none other than their Noble Leader Renegade , who was knocked unconscious by the force of the explosion , which he was demorphed as well as his body was covered in bruises and blood all over.

As everyone was pissed off by Scorpina's actions nobodies couldn't compare it to how much Scorch was. Having a stronger connection outside the battlefield to her Leader , Renegade or " Rene " what she calls him just like her Best Friend and Somewhat Older Sister do.

Which to her just like how she looks up to Kurimni as a Older Sibling , Scorch also looks up to Renegade as an Older Brother as well which has been like that ever since her Best friend introduced him to her.

Which eversince then Scorch who would feel safe and confident in whenever she and the team including her Best friend and her Boyfriend would go and liberate a planet from the Evil Tyrant's hands.

Would sometimes sense and feel the power and heroism from Renegade as he would rip and tear through Lord Raptor's men ,

Which she would dedicate everything to her Bestie and her Brother like figure from time to time in her battles knowing that one day it would pay off as she alongside her Teammates would soon have the honor in putting the Evil Tyrant and his family crumbling onto their knees one day.

But today wasn't that day instead as Scorch saw her Leader , her Brother like figure who was fighting for his life for the first time since she had joined the team and fought alongside his ass felt an enormous amount of rage begin to build within side of her as she wasn't used to seeing Renegade in pain rather than when his oppenents were instead.

As her rage grew higher and higher Scorch couldn't take it anymore as she had seen enough of this. Instantly but weakly transforming into her " Ascended form. "

She immidately blasted through her friends and headed towards the Evil Demoness which she then began to throw down a huge barrage of punches and kicks at her opponent.

As Scorpina chuckled as she blocked the blows it made Scorch become even more ticked off , as her anger fueled her attack power which Scorch then , managed to break through Scorpina's strong defenses and nail her with a harsh punch in the midsection which The Evil Tyrant growled as Scorch then gave a brutal knee into her chin which Scorch finally sealed the deal when she nail the " Evil Queen " in the back of her skull with a bone crunching hay maker.

As The Evil Tyrant's Queen landed hard into the cold hard ground with a huge thud , smoke and dust covered the air as the impact made a miniature explosion.

Which everyone who watched their friend bring the fight to that Evil Demoness saw what made them become in great shock in an instant. As Scorch began to gather some of her Ki into her her right hand it soon began to quickly form into a Mountain Size " Snowy White " Ki ball , which she then launched it towards where the Evil Queen was at.

As the ball headed towards the enemy Scorpina who saw it coming just stood their and waited for the impact , which crossed her arms around her fit muscular sexy chest as she waited , then as it finally collided with her a huge explosion erupted which smoke , dust and huge amounts of hot heat covered the entire landscape and battlefield.

As Scorch landed onto the cold hard ground she was beginning to breath heavily as the amount of energy took alot out of her , sweating like she a just ran a 5 mile marathon Scorch who smiled weakly as she could no longer sense Scorpina's energy life force.

Powered down and began to head towards her friends when from out of nowhere she felt a Ki signature come from where Evil Queen was standing at.

Turning around Scorch who growled and smirked said to herself as she was beginning to sweatdrop which her friends who were also in shock and sweatdropping from the high amounts of heat still in the sky saw what they couldn't believe their eyes.

" Impossible I launched a full powered " Infernal Heat Dome Attack! " Scorch said as she was sweating still which she and the rest of her friends were quickly alerted as they sensed a huge Ki coming from where Scorpina was attacked at.

As an evil laughed engulfed the air the remainder of The Wolfpac Crew who were weak and totally battered from their fight got in a fighting stance once more. Which from the creator that was created by that enormous blast was none other than Queen Scorpina who wasn't scratch nor burned from it.

Staring coldly at the Wolfpac Crew Queen Scorpina said as she chucked " Haha that was a real good one Saiyan , I must admit though If I wasn't as strong as I am you would have gotten me their but... " as Scorpina's smile turned into a sadistic one she quickly phased out of nowhere which caught everyone off guard.

Then as she reappeared in between Scorch and everyone else , she then let out a small powerful wave of Ki which quickly knocked everyone including Scorch herself back. As everyone backflipped onto their feet they immediately powered up to their Maximum once more and charged towards the Evil Queen.

As Scorpina had enough games she who instantly raised her " Mind Numbing Ki " energy after reappearing began to dominate the remainder of the Wolfpac Crew and their Gods and Goddesses.

knocking everyone all except Scorch unconscious from the brute force of her power and strikes she decided to leave Scorch conscious so she can finish that Pathetic Tigon herself.

As Scorpina walked with a sick and twisted look on her face towards Scorch she quickly phased out of sight which Scorch who was already beat up , bruised , battered and bleeding from the open wounds as she was demorphed as well tried to ignore the pain and rejection that her body was telling her as she once again for the third time transformed into her " Ascended Form. "

Then finally reappearing behind Scorch who slowly and weakly turned around used all her strength to punch Scorpina in the face which obviously failed as The Queen caught her fist and said as she held the Weakling's life in her hands. " Your a strong fighter Scorch truly you are , If only you and your pathetic crew would have worked for me and my husband instead of rebellion against us " Queen Scorpina said as she smirked evilly. "

Suddenly without making any sudden movements Scorpina who moved her fist faster then the speed of light managed to stab and break through Scorch's Chest and Protective Plate with ease and punture one of her lungs while creating a hole through her back which Scorch who screamed in agony and pain clutched her chest as she was bleeding from her mouth and chest area.

Coughing up blood as she instantaneously demorphed from her " Ascended form " Scorch who was struggling to stay alive saw as the Evil Queen began to walk towards her and say as she then stepped on her open wound.

" My My Scorch those lovely screams of agony and missary you bring to me is what I needed from all the stress I received today. " Scorpina said as Scorch who was grunting in pain sealed her faith as she coughed out her final words while trying to remove the Evil Queen's foot off her too.

" Fuck You Scorpina! " Scorch said as she spit out blood towards the Evil Tyrant's Face. As Scorpina wiped the blood off her face she then smirked as she then fired a " Death Beam " in response into the Saiyan's heart which Scorch who yelled once more ,

... Began to fade away as her life was slowly slipping away from her body , then finally closing her beautiful light brown hazel eyes she stopped breathing which she died.

Removing her foot off the dead Saiyan Female the Queen said before she was startled by another cry. " well their goes another pathetic Saiyan . "

As Stealth and the rest of the Gods and Goddesses had recovered from their minor or near death injuries they were immediately shocked and also angered especially Stealth who first felt her Ki energy just like the rest and then saw his friend and also mate die by the hands of that Evil Demoness couldn't take it anymore as he just like Scorch let out a blood-curdling roar as he too transformed into his " Ascended form. "

As the rest of the Gods and Goddesses who also powered up their new recovered " God " like strengths decided to began with an attack all out attack on Queen Scorpina while they waited for their Second Leader in Command to come up with a huge finish.

As Stealth saw his fellow Gurdians / Gods or Goddesses distract the Evil Demoness he smirked to himself and began to think as he immediately raised his aura as high as he could and said as mentally to himself as he let out a small grunt " I'm going to make sure that you and the rest of your Evil Family don't ever get another chance at life as long as I live. "

As Queen Scorpina let out another powerful but small Kaikai shout it sent the rest of the Animal Gods and Goddesses to be buried this time beneath tons and tons of dirt and rubble as they had collided with several mountains miles away from the battlefield.

Grinning with an evil smile across her face as she finally got rid of those pesky Deities , Scorpina who was then immidately alerted as she had sensed another Ki energy coming from where Stealth was standing at.

Smirking as she saw Stealth with an angry look on his face while he was gathering a small ball of energy in his hand she immediately laughed as she said " So Stealth you think gathering all of your Ki energy and putting it into this one attack will be enough to defeat me , think again! "

Queen Scorpina said as she crossed her slender but strong arms around her chest " but since I'm so generous I'll let you throw that weak attack at me , but be warned after this kind offer their won't be no more freebies understand Stealthy?!

" Ha trust me I won't be needing one after I'm done with this " Stealth said as he then tossed his signatue attack at his opponent as he immidately said in rage " Wolf Rage Javiln! "

As it headed towards The Evil Demoness the Ki ball who instantaneously transformed into a " Fiery Flaming Wolf " immediately without any interference collided with it's target which then proceeded to engulf it with tremendous amounts of heat and burns.

As the impact was like that of a miniature atom bomb explosion dust , and huge amounts of hot heat began to engulf and cover the night sky once more.

Which Stealth who was feeling even more weak from all the energy he had used to fire his signature maneuver instantly demorphed as he fell to his knees , which he also let out a small smile as he knew that nobody not even that Evil Tyrant herself couldn't wistand that amount of ki energy.

Slowly regaining his footing once more Stealth who was about to turn around and begin to find his friends when from out of nowhere Stealth began to feel a familiar energy coming from the same place where that Evil Demoness stood at.

As the dust slowly began to dissipate it showed a feminine shadowy which it began to say as the dust finally cleared which showed the Evil Queen once more without a scratch or burn.

" Impressive Stealth I really am but... " Scorpina said as she walked towards her injured and weak prey , getting into another fighting stance Stealth who was very weak and vulnerable from all the brutal fighting took every amount of energy he had left in his body in order to do his final blow.

Clentching his fist Stealth who then sent a weak left hook towards the Evil Queen managed to punched through an after-image which Stealth who was shocked as he saw the Sexy Demonic Saiyan Queen stand behind him and say " just like like that dead Feline over their... "

As Stealth quickly turned around and went for another punch the Evil Tyrant who finished her speech saw the Canine rebel go for a left hook which she used her fast ass reflexives and managed to grab him by the throat and lift him several inches off the cold floor.

Feeling the pain of his windpipe being crushed Stealth who dropped his fist saw as the Evil Queen continued to choke the life out if him which he let out a small grunt of pain.

" It's still wasn't enough. " Scorpina said as she sent a Death Beam into Stealth's chest which in similar to Scorch's case where it punctured through his chest plate and armor it also pierced through his heart which

Stealth didn't have any time to scream or react as he died instantaneously in the Tyrant's hands. Tossing the motionless dead Canine onto the floor she was once again startled by another but this time familiar cry.

" Stealth! " Kurimni yelled in anger as she saw her Teammate get killed right in front of her eyes by that Evil Demoness , turning her attention to the newcomer Scorpina saw that it was none other than her long time rival and once best friend " Kurimni " who apparently killed her childhood friend and little sister while she wasn't their to protect her.

" Kurimni " The Evil Queen smirked and said as she had crossed her sexy strong but slender arms around her chest while staring at the " Ice Blue " eyed " Snowy White and Jet Black " Streaken Long Haired Saiyan Elite. "

How's my long time bestie and former teammate been doing ever since that horrible incident that took place a couple of years ago. " The Evil Queen faked as Kurimni responded back to her Once best friend and Teammate.

Kurimni who eyes widen with rage growled as memories from that horrible accident began to seep back in. " Flashback " Scorpina! you backstabbing bitch I'm going to kill you once I break free from these motherfuckers! "

a 19 yr old Kurimni yelled as she saw her best friend turn her back on their long time friendship as she sold her former teammates including herself and her Boyfriend " Renegade " to the enemy just for a position of power , Which she was and the rest of her friends were now fighting their way out inorder to beat the tar out of their Ex-bestfriend / Teammate.

As a 20 yr old Genius and Power Driven warrior Scorpina who had aligned herself with the Galatic Empire said as she was now promoted Supreme Commander of the Galatic Army.

" Oh Kurimni you of all people should of know that this day was soon was about to happen " Supreme Commander Scorpina said as she smirked evilly while looking at the Man that she took from her which she still had feelings for him but at the sametime anger for him never ever giving her a chance at being in love but instead having it with her best friend " Kurimni. "

" Since you backstabbed me by taking the man that I had feelings for long before he chose you instead " " I've decided to pay you back by selling you guys out to our enemy so I can become " Supreme Commander of the Galatic Army. "

Scorpina said as she turned her back on her best friend and teammates and headed straight towards the corridor where she left her former friends and teammates fighting for their lives against her new empire.

" End of Flashback "

Shaking her head as she brought herself back into reality Kurimni who was seething in rage still said to her former Bestie and Teammate now Queen Of The Entire Galaxy. "

" Cut with fake friendly bullshit Scorpina! " Kurimni said as she balled her fist in anger , " you know for a fact we're no longer Teammates nor best of friends ever since you decided to sell out by turning us in so you can get in position of power and so you can get back on me by stealing your first true love my Mate " Renegade. "

Kurimni said as she smirked angrly while her Snowy White Wolf like tail thrashed angrly behind her back and forth.

As Scorpina felt her heart squeezed in pain as she heard her former bestie say her " Mate " which she was talking about Renegade felt a tear run down her cheek as from out of the blue the saddess and pain that Scorpina felt from losing her one true love forever to that backstabbing hore quickly turned into rage as she said as she slowly began to walk towards her Once teammate and former best friend.

" You know Kurimni if you would have of never intervined with me and my sweet Renegade's life none of this shit would of been taking place right now " Scorpina said " But " Scorpina said as she enveloped an evil smirk across her face.

" now that everyone's is either dead or too broken to help you I won't mind getting rid of you once and for all that way I can claim my rightful spot as Renegade's true love one! " Scorpina said as she quickly phased out of sight which caught Kurimni off guard as she quickly got into a fighting stance and began to look for her Ki Signature.

Sensing her Ki energy Kurinmi didn't waste anytime as she instantly transformed into her " Ascended form " Getting ready to punch the shit out of her Ex Bestie's face Kurinmi only managed to punch an after-image , which Kurimni who was shocked on how Scorpina learned to do that technique was caught off guard when she reappeared behind her , which Kurimni who managed to sense her and turn around didn't manage to avoid what was going to happen next.

Not wasting any more time Scorpina who then sent a powerful backhand slap into her friend's gentle and beautiful Saiyan face managed to send ex best friend flying backwards which...

Kurimni who quickly stopped herself in midair automatically felt the pain and power from the blow that her friend gave her as she let out a small grunt of pain who then proceeded to rub the side of her bruised cheek.

Suddenly without warning Scorpina who then reappeared in front of her best friend didn't give Kurimni anytime to react as she then proceeded to roundhouse kick her in the jaw.

Which sent her flying backwards once more , but instead of Kurimni stopping herself before anything else could of happen The Evil Queen quickly managed to catch up to her defenseless pry and began a barrage of punches and kicks which she began to beat the shit out of the weak Saiyan.

As Kurimni began to struggle to block the blows from the Evil Queen Scorpina who was looking for a way to break through her offensive stance managed to be successful as with each pummeling blow that she hit her best friend managed to increased the amount pain which caused her to lose concentration

Which The Queen who then took the advantage of that managed to quickly knee Kurimni in her gut causing her to cough up blood which she then elbowed her in the back of her skull sending her crashing into the ground.

Landing onto ground and walking towards the minature crater that Kurimni created The Queen and " Former Best friend " who was quickly surprised by her friend's impressive amount of endurance and resiliency crossed her slender arms around her chest and her as her ex best friend began to speak her mind out her last comment.

" well it's... " Kurimni said as she struggled out of her crater which her Armor was cracked while her White and Sky Blue and Black checkered mini skirt was torn from the damage " Not my fault Rene wanted to bond with me instead of your ugly bitch ass. "

Kurimni said as she transformed into her " Ascended Form " for the second time in a row which she decided to not hold back anymore as she had powered up to her Maximum which her Snowy White and Sky Blue Aura flared wildly like wildfire around her " Wolf " like " Ascended Form. " body while Black lighting bolts began to dance and crackle around her as well.

Smirking Kurimni who then blasted off on full power towards her former Best Friend was about to send a hard right hook into her opponent's cheekbone was soon stunned once more as she had hit another after-image of her former best friend.

Suddenly sensing her Former Friend's energy Ki level Kurimni who quickly used her fastass reflexives to turn around and send a right hook towards Scorpina's face was stunned and scared when The Evil Queen managed to catch her fist like it was nothing and retaliate back when she sent a devilish look into her eyes.

Smirking evilly Scorpina immediately sent a bone crunching roundhouse kick into the side of Kurimni's ribs which sent the lovely Snowy White and Jet Black Streaken Timberwolf Saiyan Female Elite flying several meters alway from The Evil Tyrant.

As Kurimni crashed and burned into the cold hard floor for the second time in a row it didn't take long for her to slowly get back onto her feet , being demorphed for the third time in a row Kurimni who was now even more bruised and battered from the waist down was now holding her new freshly made injured ribs as it slowly oozed out blood , which she grunted out in pain as she was trying to put pressure on it.

Suddenly appearing once more in front of Kurinmi , Scorpina who had weaken her opponent to a point where she couldn't fight back nor focus on her opponent's Ki anymore had automatically grabbed the weakened Snowy White and Jet Black Streaken Female Saiyan by her throat and lift her up several inches off the cold hard floor which then Scorpina who evilly smirked once more decided to do this.

Gathering some of her Ki energy into her fingertips she then fired a Death Beam into the chest area of her best friend which the Ki blast penetrated the armor like it was paper and quickly made its way through the lung as it tore through it.

As Kurimni yelled in agony pain from the blow into her lung " all of the God and Goddesses who were now feeling all of their injuries weren't able to help their Lady fight back against the Evil Tyrant as they all laid their like several piles of helpless shit while Scorpina who then tossed Lady Kurinmi like if she was trash watched her as she began to wheeze and struggle to breathe in air.

Feeling the sensation of her pry rivaling in pain decided to amp up pressure, firing another Death Beam this time into her friend's liver Kurimni who spit out blood as she screamed yet once again struggled to stay alive as more blood began to pour out of her open wounds.

Feeling her Rival's Lifeforce dwindling Scorpina who then grinned as she was getting ready to kill off her former best friend and Teammate said before she was brutally interrupted once more.

" Any last words Saiyan! " Scorpina said as she was about to fire. " I do Bitch! " A mysterious stranger said as it got The Evil Tyrant attention before attacking the Evil Queen straight in the face with a vicious and powerful roundhouse kick into her jaw which knocked her several meters away from her original target.

As the " Mysterious " stranger started to check on the crippled up female who was apparently her Master / Lady while the other stranger who began to check on the rest of the Gurdians and whoever was still ok , Scorpina on the other hand who had crash landed with a huge thud several meters away from her pry had slowly gotten up from her homemade graveyard and was instantly wide eyed as she saw and recognize the figure that had blindsided her sexy ass.

" So if it isn't Atlanta The Goddess of Ice? " Scorpina said as she dusted herself off and soon began heading straight towards her new attacker , " tell me " She continued " what makes you think hitting me from behind is going to change anything " she said as she stood several meters away from the Goddess

Responding to the Evil Queen Atlanta who had touched her Master's bruised and blood stained forehead said as she never took her attention off the Evil Demoness and slowly gotten up from her one knee and snapped her fingers. " Nothing really just wanting to see if your able to wistand a blow from Ice Goddess itself. " before she then quickly got into her own fighting stance knowing she knew her Master will be brought back to full health once more. As Scorpina had her slender but strong arms crossed around her chest she smirked before letting out a little chuckle and a response of her own.

" Pathetic little Goddess! " Scorpina said as she uncrossed her arms " Just because you're given the title of Deity doesn't mean you have an advantage over me! " , "Please I've fought with beings in the same ranking as you and your friends but since you insist I'll be glad in getting rid of you anyways! " Scorpina said as she powered up her " Mind Numbing Evil Ki " energy once more and charged towards her opponent.

As Atlanta powered up her own Unique " God Ki " as well , she then blasted towards her opponent which when the two collided fists together it created a huge ass shockwave that could be felt for miles which the fight between the two warriors began to take place.

As Shadow felt his mate's Ki flare upwards he knew that she had got down straight to business and began fighting the Evil Queen so he can begin on healing everyone that was injured or hurt. Which he knew that Atlanta " even though she's a strong young Goddess whose still in training with her powers just like her Mate and her Teammates " she herself couldn't handle that Evil Bitch for so long as Scorpina who was able to match or even rival even the most powerful " Gods " out their.

So without any further interruptions Shadow who then untied and then opened a small pouch that he had hanging from his Grey Sash poured out 15 " Kip Up Crunches " into his Metal palm , which he fed two of the 15 " Crunches " to his Master and his Lady too.

Which in a quick instant as both Renegade and Kurinmi were knocked out on the cold hard ground Renegade who first from his earlier encounters while Kurinmi was next to him lying on her back was soon rejuvenated back to their fullist ,

Which the two soon stood on their own two feet and felt their newfound powers flow and soar thoughout their veins as he and Kurinmi let out a small growl which he and she then followed after by clentching their own two fists.

As Renegade who saw his Jet Black Aura dissappear slowly while Kurimni saw her's dissappear as well both slowly turned their heads to see Shadow Renegade's Mentor / best friend and Guardian give his remaining teammates and friends the rest of the Kip Up's while Atlanta was fighting off against the evil witch , which everyone was soon back onto their feet at full strength.

As everyone thanked Shadow for the needed " Kip-Up " Renegade and Kurimni who walked up to his Teammates and fellow Guardians Renegade who personally thanked his Gurdian and Mentor as he gave him a quick bro hug , while his mate watched as she crossed her slender arms around her chest saw as the two separated and heard what " Shadow " say after he thanked his Master.

" Your welcome Master I'm glad both you and Lady Kurimni and everyone else here are ok ready and ready to kick some ass. " Shadow said as he quickly got down to business as his facial features took on a serious one which everyone including his Master and his Lady tuned in as what the Leader of the Gurdians said.

" Alright everyone here's the plan " Shadow said " Master Renegade , Lady Kurinmi and I will all fight Scorpina alongside " My Mate " Atlanta as long as we can therefore giving you guys enough time to go to your pods and retreat without any questions said until further notice. "

" Retreat?! " Why Shadow you know we can't do that! " Scarlett as she was still ticked off by that Evil Demoness atrocities including the death of her own Master. " " Besides what about you three?! " Scarlett continued as she alongside her " Teammates " wanted to know what their leader had to say.

" Don't worry about us Scarlett we will soon follow behind once this is all over I promise. " Which " The Leader of The Animal Gurdians " finished as his team who knew their leader would never take back on his word did as what Shadow told them to do.

Powering up their " God Auras " " Rampage , Thunderbolt, and the rest of the Gurdians / Deities who left towards the Launching Bay except for Scarlett who stayed as she looked up to her Leader in a Older brotherly type of relationship said as she grunted angrily.

" Tsk just make sure you make it back alive all of you got that! " Scarlett said as she then powered up her " God Aura " and headed towards her Teammates.

Finally turning his attentions towards his Master and his Master's Mate Shadow said as he powered up his " God Ki " " Alright my Master , Lady Kurinmi let's go join Atlanta and kick some Demon ass! " The Leader Of The Animal Guardians said as he blasted towards The Evil Demoness which Kurimni and Renegade did the same as they followed their fellow Guardian.

Meanwhile as Atlanta took a vicious right hook to her face " The Goddess Of Ice " who backflipped as she skidded across the cold hard ground managed to stop herself which she never took her attention off her opponent as she proceeded to once again power up her " God " like Ki energy and blast towards The Evil Queen.

As Scorpina saw " The Ice Goddess " rush towards her The Evil Tyrant who saw her opponent go for a hard right hook quickly managed to block the blow with her forearm and retaliate back with a blow to her opponent's midsection.

As Atlanta sensed it coming she quickly counterattacked with a vicious kick to her face which stunned the Evil Queen as she stumbled back from the Goddess blow.

As Atlanta managed to land back onto her feet as she had backflipped in midair she saw as her opponent was bleeding from her lip which she smirked as got back into her stance.

As Scorpina wiped the blood off her lip she was abit impressed as this Goddess brought the fight to her than the ones she fought in her past that wouldn't even last for a few mere seconds.

Panting slightly hard Atlanta who saw The Evil Tyrant standing their with an evil smile and arms crossed around her chest said as she got back into her fighting stance with recovered strength.

" What are you smiling about Bitch! " which Scorpina who had her arms crossed around her chest undid them as she said " Oh nothing I'm just impressed with your skills , seems like that you're the only one out of my few challangers that are able to bring the fight to me as well make me bleed. "

The Evil Queen said as she powered up her " Mind Numbing Evil Ki " once more and blasted towards the " Goddess Of Ice " at a faster speed. As Atlanta powered up her " Unique God " Like Power once more for the third time and blasted towards the Evil Tyrant too , Atlanta who went for a hard right hook towards the Demoness face only managed to punch into an after-image.

Which The Young " Goddes of Ice " who grunted as she hit an after-image quickly turned around felt severe pain come from her midsection as saw the Evil Demoness who had her fist in her stomach take her by surprise when she had supressed her " Ki " and sneak attack from out of nowhere.

Which then coughing up blood the Young Goddess who was then struck with a bone crunching roundhouse kick straight into her face was sent crashing and burning into the cold hard ground as she made a trail of dust and dirt with her very own " Goddess " like body.

As it soon cleared Atlanta who was in a miniature canal was now in immediate pain as she had cuts and bruises all over her " Goddess " like body which blood began to stream down her right cheek and right arm.

Then grabbing her right arm Atlanta who slowly stood up and grunted painfully as she felt that it was now useless as it was broken into several million of pieces looked up as The Young Goddess who saw what made her shake in fear instantly.

Having her arm extended out in front of her The Evil Demoness who then pointed her Index finger at her opponent soon began to gather a small ball of " Dark Purple " energy into her fingertip which Scorpina who saw the fear in the Young Goddess eyes and expressions chuckled lightly as she said.

" So it seems like Powerful Deities like yourself are able to be broken down as well. " The Evil Tyrant said as she continued " Just like the rest pathetic oh well at least you get to die in a honorable way then all the others. "

Queen Scorpina said as she then grinned sinisterly " Now Be Gone! " she said as The Evil Tyrant launched her " Death Beam " towards the Weakened " Goddess Of Ice " Atlanta who saw the deadly beam come towards her immediately closed her " Ice Blue " eyes as she awaited her death.

Suddenly appearing from out nowhere Shadow who swatted the blast aside like nothing as he teleported between the incoming blast and his Mate made The Evil Queen who was shocked as she saw " The God Of Weather " come to his Mate's aid never saw what was coming next when The Notorious Leader of the Rebellious Wolfpac Crew who took this opportunity to strike quickly managed to connect with a bone crunching right hook into her right cheek which sent the Evil Tyrant flying backwards away from her opponents.

Opening her eyes Atlanta who thought she was dead was brought out of her beliefs when she saw her Mate " Shadow " The God Of Weather " standing where the incoming " Death Beam " was coming at while raising his right arm in the air.

" Shadow? " Atlanta said as the " God Of Weather " turned his attention and was engulfed in a huge warm bear hug which The Young " Goddess Of Ice " who felt a singe of pain flow through her broken " Right " arm ignored it as it felt good to wrap her arms around her mate's waist.

As " The God Of Weather " hugged his Mate in response , Atlanta who let out a small grunt of pain as Shadow's muscular mechanical arms squeezed her lightly immediately brought attention to herself as she kneeled within her Mate's arms from the intense pain.

As Shadow broke up his hug and quickly checked on his Mate if she was ok as he knelt to her height was soon in shock when he saw that his Mate was badly hurt and injured as she was suffering from multiple cuts and interal bruising especially from that dangling arm she was holding.

as " The God Of Weather " grunted in anger " The Goddess Of Ice " couldn't help but blush at his power as his " God " like Ki began to flare which he was immediately interrupted when they heard a familiar voice call out.

" Nice display of power their " Shadow " The Evil Tyrant said as she had teleported herself where the group was at and was far impressed with " The God Of Weather's " power. Paying their attentions towards the Evil Tyrant , Scorpina who then looked into The God's " Storm Grey " eyes " and said as she was attempting to get him to get enraged and throw down a few hits said as she had her slender but strong arms crossed around her chest.

" But just like that Pathetic and Weak Deity behind and those two pieces of trash you have next to you that fought against me and failed tells you that you aren't a match for me neither. " The Evil Tyrant said as she laughed.

As " The God Of Weather " growled angrily as he glared his razor sharp canines he slowly began to power up his " God " like Aura which he said as the fire inside his body bursted like a fiery volcano. " Since you disrespected my friends , killed some of my loved ones and brutally beaten my lovely Atlanta to a pulp why don't I return the favor and show you why you should of reconsider saying and doing those actions of yours. "

Shadow said as he yelled into the air and powered up his " God " like potential to his likings and charged towards The Evil Demoness. As The Evil Tyrant proceeded to power up her " Mind Numbing Evil Ki " Aura she too charged towards her opponent as both Warriors began to throw down a barrage of painful punches and kicks at each other.

Meanwhile as the trio of The " Notorious Wolfpac Crew " saw as " The God Of Weather " Duked it out with The " Evil Saiyan Demoness " Renegade who watched his " Gurdian and Best Friend " handle himself really well with the Evil Tyrant grinned to himself as he thought " that one day he and the rest of his Crew including his Son " Shane " will do him , his Mother and the rest of their Race proud when that Tyrant and her Family is gone for good even when he and his Crew failed to do so.

Which the Nobel Leader of his deceased Crew who felt he and his Mate had a mission to do slowly walked up to " Stealth's " lifeless courpse and ripped a piece of his own shirt and wiped it onto his forehead which blood soaked into it making it bloody red.

As Kurimni and " Atlanta " turned their attentions towards the Nobel Leader who had a blood red piece of cloth in his hands saw as he slowly began to tie it onto his own forehead which he said as he never took his attention off of his opponent. " It has been an honor to be trained and raised by you and your Teammates Atlanta " Renegade said as he turned his attention towards his Gurdian's Teammate and Mate.

" But now's the time that both Kurimni and I prove to you and to our friends that everyone who suffered at the hands of these evil menaces including our friends will be avenged tonight as both of us get rid of that Pathetic Tyrant and her Family for good! " Renegade said as Kurimni who smirked agreed as she nodded her head lightly.

As " The Young Goddess " who remember her Lady's / Daughter's plan as the words from the Nobel Leader reminded her of that said as she instantly engulfed her Son like figure and said to Renegade even though she was in immense pain. " Your welcome my Son both you and Lady Kurimni made me and the rest of the Gurdians proud for what you guys did and accomplished.

Which The Young Goddess who shed some tears made Renegade noticed it after she broke up their hug. " Don't cry My Goddess " Renegade said as he wiped a tear off of the " Young Goddess's face " I alongside Kurimni and the rest of my team will be watching you always and we both know that you Shadow and the rest of The Gurdians will makes us proud I promise that.

Renegade said as he then quickly turned around and condoned a serious expression on his face which he then said " and for that I thank you " Atlanta " and goodbye by dear Goddess. " which he then proceeded to power up his " Dark Storm Grey " Aura and blast off towards the Evil Tyrant and his Gurdian / Friend which Kurimni who saw her Mate blast off towards the impending danger and fate turned her full attentions towards her " Mother Like Figure " and Best Friend / Guardian and hugged her for the last time as she knew this was going to be the end.

As The " Young Goddess Of Ice " responded to her hug , she painfully shed some tears as she knew this was going to be the final time that she and The Nobel Leader will be in the living world which she finally released her hug that she cherished for some time and watched as Lady Kurinmi blasted off after her Mate as well.

Meanwhile as Shadow nailed a vicious hard right hook into the Evil Demoness face , Scorpina was sent spinning in midair quickly managed to stop her momentum as she dug he nails into the cold hard ground which she stopped skidding as she finally stood upon her own two feet and immidately charged back in towards her opponent and went for a hard right hook of her own.

As " The Young God " quickly reacted to his opponent's attack he managed to block the blow with a hard left of his own which the contact made a miniature shockwave to erupt. Smirking as he was impressed with The Evil Tyrant's battle skills Shadow who then went for a bone crunching roundhouse kick into her jaw was blocked when The Evil Tyrant used her elbow to stop it from happening.

Going for a left hook The Evil Tyrant who successfully connected with her incoming attack managed to send the " God Of Weather " fly backwards which he managed to stop himself in mid air and quickly use his reflexives when he sensed Scorpina coming in for another attack.

Blackflipping in mid air as he moved to his side " The Young God " who avoided the incoming backhand smirked as he stood on his own two feet while he levitated in the air and quickly got back into a fighting stance.

As The Evil Tyrant was dearly impressed with this " Deity's strenght she smirked as she knew that it was time to end it here and now. Extending her arm out in front of her Scorpina who then opened the palm of her hand and began to gather a small ball of " Dark Purple " energy in her smooth palm immediately stopped her gathering when she saw two figures fly in.

Joining The " Young God's " side Scorpina who then smirked as she saw " Renegade and Kurimni " said as she put her arm down and proceeded to cross them around her chest. " Look what the cat dragged in its the Rebellious " Wolfpac Leader and his Slutty Mate " Evil Demoness replied as Renegade said as he had enough of Scorpina's shit while Kurinmi who had a serious expression on her face got into a fighting stance.

" That's enough of your bullshit Scorpina! " Renegade said as he continued " Both Kurimni and I had just enough with you and for once we're going to make everyone a favor not just us but in the entire universe that you and your Family's reign of terror ends tonight ! " Renegade said as he turned his head towards his " Best Friend and Gurdian " and nodded giving him the good to go signal for him and Atlanta to escape and leave before this planet will be blown to bits.

Which Shadow who felt pain for losing his Master just like he did when he lost his first nodded his head in agreement as he proceeded to instant transmission out of their and head his way towards the " Launching Bay " which Atlanta who still was a little sore but had recover her strenght over time proceeded to power up her " God " like aura and follow her Mate behind.

After Renegade sensed that both Shadow and Atlanta were far enough he then proceeded to transformed into his " Ascended form " and power up his aura as high as it possibly could go which Kurimni followed behind as she did the samething as her Mate.

As Scorpina was sick and tired of all this bullshit she decided to end this little debate once and for all as she didn't have any more regrets , flying back to her ship The Evil Tyrant who said as her Mate The Evil " Lord Raptor " watched what his Queen was about to do which their little daughter Empress Yumi joined in with her parents as she too watched her Mom get rid of " The Saiyan Race " and the Notorious Leader and his Slut of a Mate of the Rebellious Group known as " The Wolfpac Crew. "

" I should of done this years ago " Queen Scorpina said as she continued " but back then I needed some slaves to do my dirty work , and now that's over I'm officially firing all of you forever! " extending her arm out The Evil Demoness who then opened the palm of her hand began to gather a small ball of " Dark Purple " energy in her smooth palm.

Meanwhile as Renegade cupped his hands together and placed them at his side while Kurinmi who did the same but in " The Galic Gun " formation " Not if both Kurimni and I get rid of the boss first! " Burning…" The Rebellious leader and his Mate said as he and Kurinmi began to gather energy in their hands

As a " Storm Gray" ball of Ki began to form around Renegade's palms White lighting bolts began to dance and crackle around it while on the other hand " Snowy White " Ki began to form in Kurimni's as she was still gathering some of her Ki energy into the palms of her gentle arms grunted angrily as she was putting all of her power into it.

Finally completed at full power both Kurimni and Renegade who said angrily in unsion " It's time to pay for all the pain and suffering you caused today Scorpina! " The two mates said as they contined " to everyone here including our Teammates! " both Saiyan Rebels said as they yelled out.

" Now take this! " Angels! " both Saiyans yelled as the two mates launched their " Storm Grey and Snow White " mixed energy beam with White and Blue lightning bolts that crackled around their attack towards the Evil Tyrant.

As the " Storm Grey and Snow White " energy beam headed towards The Evil Demoness , Scorpina who laughed as she instantly created a huge ball of " Dark Purple " Ki from the small one that she had earlier instantly launched it at the Rebellious leader and his Mate.

As the ball of Ki powerfully pushed the duo's energy beam back towards them as it headed towards them too Renegade and Kurinmi who began to think about their final moments of life saw as the ball of Ki finally contacted with their bodies.

As it began to slowly disintegrate him and his mate both Renegade and Kurinmi who instantaneously demophed as the pain grew higher slowly turned their heads and saw as they were dying.

Seeing 14 space pods pass by Planet Xenon both he and Kurimni who smiled as they sensed their Son's powerlevel , including their Teammates children and their fellow Gurdians as well , knew very well that he and his crew were going to avenge him , his mother and his whole entire race once they knew what happened to his homeplanet and race when their Gurdians finally let them know about the truth.

Letting out one more scream both mates who quickly disintegrate as the Ki ball continued to go , soon made it's target as it collided with " Planet Xenon " which it slowly engulfed in flames as it immediately exploded which Lord Raptor , Queen Scorpina and their little daughter Empress Yumi laughed and rejoiced as " The Saiyan Race " was no longer in existence.

Meanwhile the 14 space pods continued to move forward as they all escaped the explosion of their homeplanet Shane who was sleeping on top of his Adoptive Mother's stomach while Atlanta layed on top of her Mate's chest shed a tear as she no longer sense a life force come from her beloved Master and friends which Shadow who comforted his mate look down upon his new Master and said as he made a vow to his Great Master and Friend.

" Master Renegade , Lady Kurinmi both Atlanta and I will make sure Shane and the rest of his crew will avenge your guys deaths as they will grow up to great warriors one day knowing what the heroic things their Race and their families have done for everyone. "

Shadow said as he looked up " and don't you worry he'll make you guys proud just like you guys did when you were with us. " Shadow finally finished as he hugged his Mate and fell asleep with the new Master / Adoptive Son.

As the pods headed straight towards their set coordinates which was Planet Earth they managed to pass " Prince Bullgator's " Ship which one of The Prince's "Super Soilders " said to their Prince " Prince Bullgator we have 14 Saiyan ships escaping the " Planet Xenon " should we shoot them down? "

" Negative " Seems like my parents know what they are doing by letting these Saiyans get away , besides they're aren't a problem to us any more since their Parents the Original Wolfpac Crew and those pesky Animal Guardians are gone for good. "

" Alright My Prince what ever you command let's just hope this little slip up won't come back to haunt us. " The Super Solider said as he walked towards the Navigation Briefing Chamber.

Power Levels:

Renegade: 75,000 ( N.S ) 300,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 750,000 ( After Healing ) 375,000 (injured after being ambushed and fighting with Queen Scorpina ) 700,000 ( A.F.F.P )

God Of Weather / Gurdian Shadow: 180,000,000 ( N.S.) 260,000,000 ( S.)

Kurimni: 65,000 ( N.S ) 260,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 650,000 ( After Healing ) 325,000 ( injured after fighting Queen Scorpina ) 600,000 (A.F.F.P )

Goddess Of Ice / Guardian Atlanta: 150,000,000 ( N.S. ) 180,000,000 ( S.)

Stealth: 70,000 ( N.S ) 280,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 700,000 ( After Healing) 350,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina ) 650,000 ( A.F.F.P )

God Of Molting Lava / Guardian Thunderbolt: 180,000,000 ( N.S. ) 200,000,000 ( S. )

God Of Electricity / Guardian Rampage: 190,000,000 ( N.S. ) 230,000,000 ( S.)

Goddess Of Speed / Guardian Scarlett: 120,000,000 ( N.S. ) 150,000,000 ( S.)

Scorch: 55,000 ( N.S ) 220,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 550,000 ( After Healing ) 275,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina )

Kasumi: 60,000 ( N.S ) 240,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 600,000 ( After Healing ) 300,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina ) 575,000 ( A.F.F.P )

Madchop: 85,000 ( N.S ) 340,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 850,000 ( After Healing ) 425,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina )

Lena: 62,000 ( N.S ) 248,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 620,000 ( After Healing ) 310,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina )

Kanyon: 80,000 ( N.S ) 320,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 800,000 ( After Healing ) 400,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina )

Ashe: 59,000 ( N.S ) 236,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 590,000 ( After Healing ) 295,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina )

Razor: 73,000 ( N.S ) 292,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 730,000 ( After Healing ) 365,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina )

Arcanae: 69,000 ( N.S ) 276,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 690,000 ( After Healing ) 345,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina )

Striker: 72,000 ( N.S ) 288,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 720,000 ( After Healing ) 360,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina

Raz: 67,000 ( N.S ) 268,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 670,000 (After Healing ) 335,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina )

Kaylee: 58,000 ( N.S ) 232,000 ( S.T.A.A ) 580,000 (After Healing ) 290,000 ( Injured After Being Ambushed And Fighting With Queen Scorpina )

Shane Sylvia: ( Newborn ) 175 ( N.S ) 275 ( S.)

Lord Raptor: 260,000,000 ( N.S. ) (First Form) 340,000,000 ( S. )

Queen Scorpina: 170,000,000 ( N.S. ) ( First Form ) 240,000,000 ( S. )

Empress Yumi: 76,000,000 Million ( First Form)

Prince Bullgator: 95,000,000 Million ( First Form)

Lord Raptor's Soliders: 5 -10 Thousand - N.S. , S.T.A.A. and A.F.F.P. stand for " Surpressed then After Ascending , Ascended Form Full Power and Non Surpressed. " -

\- So what do you guys think of my first chapter? we know now the back story and origins to Shane's Mother and Father , plus the rest of the Crew parents and what happened to Planet Xenon after The Gurdians left with Shane and his friends to Planet Earth as well.

So what do you think will happen in the next chapter of Saiyan Elite Animal Rangers?

Will The Gurdians be able to raise Shane and his friends on their own , will some kind hearted person accidentally pass on by and help them raise the young Saiyans.

And what do you think were in thoses cubes that Kurimni had when she took out the black case from under her Son's Crib before she left? many questions to be answered , but all will be reveled soon in the next chapter.

" Don't be afraid to Like and message me if you have any suggestions for The next chapter or if you would like to comment about something in order to make this story better feel free as well. "

" This is XxTeamWolfpac21xX signing out. "


End file.
